My angel
by Anna Nomis
Summary: Just some fluff. Implied Destiel and Gabe makes an appearance. Just a cute story of Dean using some new information to have fun with Cas (who lost his powers in this story). Please give feedback, love y'all.


My angel:

"Get back here!" Dean laughs to the running angel. "I need my little angel to come amuse me!" 'Oh how wonderful it would to call him my own.' Thinks Dean, surprising himself with the sudden emotion. Shaking it off, he continues chasing Cas around the bunker. Without his mojo he truly was just a baby in a trench coat. 'A ticklish baby in a trench coat.' Dean thinks to himself, grinning.

Quick backstory: while hunting a witch in Colorado, Cas was hit with a spell that temporarily knocked out his powers. Dean, being the dick he was wanted to do whatever he could to the angel before he once again became a wrathful warrior of the lord who could kill him with a glance, not even.

Tickling became on of these things to take advantage of on the angel when Dean was giving Castiel a reassuring nudge on the side, assuring him that his powers would return. The angel had flinched in surprise and reared back. But dean only followed him back, his big-brother instincts knowing exactly what had just occurred.

And thus, the chase began to where it is now. With Cas desperately wishing he never got hit with that damn spell. And Dean impatiently waiting to tickle the heck out of his 'de-angelfied' friend.

"Dean please. This is illogical, we should be spending this time looking for a way to reverse this curse. Not torturing me as a result of it." Cas pleads, realizing there really is no way away from his mischievous teammate.

"Sam is the boring research one." Dean answers nonchalantly. "There is nothing either of us could do to make that go by faster and there is no way in hell I am passing this opportunity up angel. No way at all."

Cas just groans and makes a run for the door. Frantically hopeless without his power. But Dean leaps over the couch and tackles the poor angel to the floor and immediately digs into his sides.

"Nohohoho Deahahahan, this vessel ihihis very sensitive!" Cas giggles, trying to swat the man away. "Oh really?" Dean says in mock-seriousness, "I haven't noticed."

This went on for five minutes, with Cas struggling and laughing -occasionally squealing if Dean hit a bad spot- and dean just being his relentless self. But Cas finally twisted himself away, he made it a whopping four feet of giggly crawling before Dean grabs his leg and drags his squealing boyfriend - eh friend, back to him.

"Let's get this off, it's not like you'll need it." Dean chides, pulling off Castiel's signature trench coat and jacket. Much to his despair, as he tries in vain to keep hold of the thin veil of protection they were providing.

Now feeling small and vulnerable, the fight went out of Cas. 'I despise being human.' He thinks mopley to himself. Dean cracks his fingers and drags his gaze down Cas's body. Surprised by the burning passion that just ignited in his chest. 'Oh hell, am i checking him out?' He thinks to himself.

'Oh heaven, is Dean checking me out?' Cas thinks to himself blushing, confused by the pleasure that brightened his mood at the thought.

Not wanting to dwell on the conflicting feelings, Dean returns to his original plan and starts mercilessly tickling the blushing angel.

"DEAHAHAHAN PLEAHAHAHASE!" Cas yells,thrashing with new vigor at the loss of protection his trench coat and jacket were providing.

Fighting to keep up with the squirming angel, Dean wracked his brain for a way to have free reign over Cas's body without him moving. 'Wow that's sounds wrong.' He thinks to himself, 'even to me that just sounds wrong.'

"I wish there was a way to tie you down you little wiggle worm." Dean laughs, squeezing his friends hips, earning a rather adorable squeak from the usually deep-voiced angel.

The thought filled Cas with dread, the idea of being reduced to an immobile, powerless angel to be tickled was unthinkable.

"But I would either have to leave to grab some stuff or take you with me somewhere to tie you down, both of which can't happen. So I'll make do." Dean continues, smirking.

"NO MOHOHORE PLEAHAHAHASE!" Cas continues squealing. All composure lost as Dean thrusts his hands under his dress shirt and starts scribbling underneath.

Soon dean was laughing with him, almost rivaling in hysteria. "Holy shihihit angel haha. I didn't realize you were this damn ticklish!" Dean uses a free hand to wipe laughter-induced tears from Cas's eyes, his hand lingering in his warm cheek.

"Shuhuhuhuhut uhuhup yououou assbuhuhutt!" Cas laughs, shaking his head back and forth as Dean gently scribbles his fingers on his neck and ears.

"How impolite!" Dean says indignantly. "I'll teach you some manners to respect your elders." And with those words, he leans down and starts blowing raspberry into his stomach. Cas was gone, the angel of the lord was reduced to a laughing baby in big boy clothes.

But somehow, through the laughter, he manages to say, "IM PREHEHETY SURE THAHAHAT I AM OLDER THAHAN YOHOHOU DEAHAHAN! SO YOU AHAHARE NOT MY ELDER!"

Dean just laughs and shakes his head in disbelief. 'This angel is going to be the death of me. Or at least the death of me being straight.' Dean thinks to himself, finally accepting he wants to kiss the angel. Like, really bad.

After another ten minutes, dean gives him a break. "How ya doing Cas?" Dean asks innocently.

"Adequate." He responds breathlessly. Dean rolls his eyes and poses his hands to begin their assault again. He was an inch his stomach away when the door opens.

Dean looks up at the door and Cas awkwardly lifts his chin to look at the door upside down.

Gabriel had walked in on quite the sight. "Woah there boys, get a room." He snickers.

"First off." Dean starts, still on top of a very red and blushing Cas, "we HAVE a room, we are in this one. And secondly, this really isn't what it looks like. You see, I'm currently tickling the life out of your brother."

Gabriel just laughs "Oh Cassie how I miss those days. You were so serious, even then."

"Gabriel, please stop teasing me and help me!" Cas pleads, struggling against Dean again who gets the sense to tighten his grip once more.

"Oh I'll help alright." Gave responds, "just no you. Here Dean, I'll hold his arms and show you how to REALLY get him going." He says, kneeling down next to the duo to grab Castiel's straining arms that were truly no match against a full powered angel.

"Gabriel!" Cas yells, indignant. "Oh no Cassie, it has been way too long since I've been able to do this to you." He responds gleefully.

Dean, who was still posed on top of Cas's hips and - well, his angelic crotch. 'I'm mounted on an angel of the lord.' Dean thinks to himself in amusement. And now, with Gabe forcing his hands over his head, dean begins his attack again on the powerless angel.

"FAHAHATHER HELP MEEEE!" Cas yells as Dean squeezes up and down the sides of his torso. Angling his hands onward to starts assaulting his ribs and neck under his dress shirt.

"Go for his armpits." Gabriel says quietly. "NO DEAHAHAN PLEASE!" Cas responds, still laughing from his assault on his ribs.

"Armpits are a bad spot eh angel?" Dean asks innocently. "This is something I need to see for myself. So you just sit right and enjoy the ride." He continues with a wink, as he then slides his fingers up the shirt to stop just before the armpits.

"N-nohoho pleahahase." Cas pleads, already giggling and struggling from pure anticipation. "I'll do anythihihihing!" He continues, frantically looking for a way to save himself the embarrassment and torture of being tickled by dean in his worst spot. 'Damn it Gabriel, why?' He thinks to himself in frustration.

"Please wait!" He yells as Dean starts moving upwards again. "Nope, no more waiting!" Dean responds, smiling. Digging his fingers in.

"OHHHH GOHOHOHOHOSH NOOOO!" Cas screams. "PLEAHAHASE!" He says, thrashing and squirming. Trying to get an ounce of leverage. But with Dean on his waist - he was not complaining about that however - and Gabe holding his arms down, there was no hope of escape for the poor man.

"MEHEHERCY!" He begs, "MERCYYYYYY! AHHHAAHA!" Castiels pleads lost all coherency and dean took it as a hint to stop. The little angel was red in the face with tears streaming down his face, while it was a rejuvenating sight to see the angel so carefree and happy, he knew that he had enough.

"Yo Gabe, let the poor guy up." Dean says, dismounting the angel. (yes, I just said "dismounting the angel ;) you're welcome lol)

"Damn I haven't don't that to a brother in a loooong time." Gabriel chirps, not at all winded from holding down the frantic jerking castiel. 'Damn angels." Dean thinks to himself.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Cas asks, his breath gasping. "Besides being an ass of a brother?" He mumbles afterwards.

"Sam gave me a call. I came here to fix your little issue Cassie. But I got sidetracked as you can tell." Gabe says with a wink.

"Wait, you came to FIX me and you decided to tickle me first?" Cas says with his mouth dropped in shock. "Actually, I suppose I would expect nothing less from the Trickster." He continues.

Then Gabriel snaps his fingers. "There, all better baby bro. Just remember to clean up the mess when y'all are done." He says sneakily. Then with another snap, he was gone.

Cas looks to Dean "I don't understand, what did he mean by 'clean up when-" Dean doesn't give him a chance to finish. "Don't worry about it angel." He says, with obvious blush on his face.

Cas drops it, oblivious as always. "Well if I do recall correctly, revenge is in order." He says with an uncharacteristic glint in his blue eyes.

"Well too bad for you feather-ass, cause Dean here ain't ticklish." He says with more confidence than he had.

"No, Sam told me. And I know he was telling the truth, just like I know you're lying now." Cas says, starting towards dean who has the sense to start backing away from the now full-powered angel.

"You know you can't run." Castiel says. "Please?" Was all that dean could think of to say.

'Oh shit.' Was all Dean could think before Cas was on him.

The end?


End file.
